Shiho Suzui (Velocity)
Shiho Suzui is Ann Takamaki's best and only friend at Shujin Academy, due to the both of them being the "unpopular and outcast" girls of the school without many friends, so they can relate and sympathize. When Shiho met Ann, the first thing she said to her was, "Takamaki-san, your paintings suck." She joined Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club shortly before the start of the game but suddenly suffers from a swollen leg, supposedly an injury suffered from training. It is heavily implied she was raped by Kamoshida, and used as a cat's paw to blackmail Ann into playing along with Kamoshida's lustful intentions towards her. Kamoshida later reveals this implied sexual assault was due to Ann repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. Feeling used and full of shame, Shiho attempts suicide by falling off the school roof, yet she survived. Upon learning of the incident, Ann is shocked and nearly rendered speechless. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals to Ann that Kamoshida was the motivation behind her attempted suicide. Shiho's condition worsens in the hospital and she slips into a coma, sparking Ann's desire to get revenge on Kamoshida for what he had done. Shiho falling into a coma and no other student having the will to talk against Kamoshida complicates this, and as a result, the protagonist, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann decide to make Kamoshida confess his own crimes by stealing the arrogance in his heart. After Kamoshida's defeat and confession, Ann reveals that Shiho had regained consciousness shortly after. However, she also sadly reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji that Shiho's mother decided to transfer schools in hopes of distancing her from the trauma and gaining a fresh start. Ann tearfully accepts this, realizing that the rumors may not go away even after Kamoshida's admittance of wrongdoing. Ann worries about Shiho moving away but ultimately realizes she will be okay as it would be the best for her. Ann makes regular visits to Shiho, who is in the middle of physical therapy to recover her strength. Near the end of the Confidant chain, the protagonist and Ann help Shiho revisit Shujin rooftop and she walks near where she jumped so she could conquer her fears and make peace with her memories. She explains that she was desperate to just escape Kamoshida's influence; she did not intend to throw herself off the roof, but there was another voice inside who urged her to kill herself, possibly Shiho's Shadow Self with suicidal tendencies. Shiho wanted to escape, not necessarily die. She notes that after she recovered, the other voice disappeared, and vows to keep in touch with Ann and follow her friend's success as a model. One day after the Phantom Thieves returned, Shiho, upon having fully recovered, transferred schools, becoming a student at the same school Akira goes to again, to the surprise and delight of Ann. Sometime after, when she and Ann were hanging out at the gym after volleyball practice after Kamoshida's sister, Yukoda Yatazaki, they discovered a teammate in the volleyball team, name Noriko Uchida, being picked on by a school bully that transferred from America, Drake Napier, who was hitting on her with 'sexual advances. Refusing to let what happened to her before to happen to another person in the team, Shiho hit Drake on the head with a volleyball while Ann tells Mrs. Yatazaki, who arrived on the scene, to take him to the Principal. When the other Phantom Thieves assembled at Ann's request, Shino told what happened and Akechi deduced that the boy's actions was controlled by a shadow version of himself from the Metaverse. With that, the Phantom Thieves decided to go after him. Shiho followed, despite being told to stay behind, out of curiosity. Upon arriving in the Metaverse, Shiho discovered the group's identities, much to their surprise. Shiho followed them to confront Shadow Drake, who, after an explanation, turns into a Werewolf demon. Ann tells Shiho to hide someplace safe while the Phantom Thieves handle the demon. Shiho watched the group fight the demon and cheered for them to get him. But then, the demon multiplied himself and overwhelmed them. He goes to kill Ann before dealing with the others, much to Shiho horror at the thought of losing her best friend who risked much to save her before. Shiho hesitated to take action, as she'd be too late when she runs to stop him at her own pace. But that's when it happened: Her persona, Sorciere, called to her and told her to forge a contract with her in a similar matter to how Akira got his persona and Ann got hers. She accepted and became a Phantom Thief while yelling at the demon to leave her friends alone. When her mask appeared on her face and she got it off, manifesting her Persona, her speed increased to that of The Flash and Kabal combined and she tackled the demon and helped her friends defeat the wolf, and in the end, she took his treasure. Back in the real world, Drake confessed and got suspended from school for a month, hoping he'd get his act together. Everyone was impressed that Shiho did well in her first time as a Phantom Thief and she joined them, codenaming herself 'Velocity', due to her enhanced speed. Her weapon of choice is a chain with spiked balls. Trivia *Shiho as a member of the Phantom Thieves is inspired by the Persona 5 AU fanfic, "The Evil Queen". Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Heroes Category:Students Category:Females Category:Phantom Thieves of Hearts Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Thieves Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Eleven Guardians of Light Category:Eleven Warriors of Light